guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Terror in Tyria
Overview Summary #Speak to Mhenlo at the Consulate Docks to learn more about the situation in Tyria. #Tell Mhenlo when you are ready to leave for Tyria. #Report to Lionguard Neiro in the foreign administration center and gain entrance to Lion's Arch and the lands of Kryta. #Inform Firstwatch Sergio, captain of the Lionguard, that you have arrived in Lion's Arch. Obtained from :Deras Tenderlin in Kamadan, Jewel of Istan Requirements :Have a Nightfall and Prophecies product key linked to the same account :Elonian character :Completion of the quest The Time is Nigh :Cannot have completed the quest Chaos in Kryta Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold Dialogue :"Sunspear! I have a great favor to ask of you. Our home has suffered relentless attacks from vicious hordes of undead, and I have been sent to recruit any who can help us defeat this foe. The Sunspears are renowned across the world for their bravery, skill in battle, and selfless nature. I beg of you to consider leaving Elona to help us in our time of need. Mhenlo, another emissary from the lands to the north, can further apprise you of the situation if you're willing to help us. He is at the Consulate Docks." ::Accept: "I'll go speak to Mhenlo at the Consulate Docks." ::Reject: "I'm a bit busy at the moment with matters important to the Sunspears." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Mhenlo) :"I have much to tell you about the situation in the distant kingdom of Ascalon... my home. Ascalon, in the lands of Tyria, was once a thriving kingdom... until the day the armies of the Charr attacked. :On that horrible day, they invoked a fearsome magic that destroyed Ascalon City and left most of the kingdom in ruins... an event we called the Searing. While some people remained in Ascalon with King Adelbern to defend the kingdom against the Charr, many more joined his son, Prince Rurik." ::Player response: "Tell me more about the situation in Tyria." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Mhenlo) :"Rurik left our homeland and crossed the treacherous Shiverpeak Mountains, home of the Dwarves, to reach the lands of Kryta. Although he did not survive the journey, Rurik's courage and sacrifice enabled our people to find a new home near Lion's Arch. However a new danger threatens all of Kryta, including the Ascalon refugees. :Soon I shall return home to answer the call and deal with that threat. Once you have completed your tasks here in Elona and are ready to help me and the people of Tyria, let me know." ::Player response: "I wish to travel to Tyria." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Mhenlo) :"If you have completed your business here in Elona and are ready to travel to Tyria, I have a ship prepared to carry us there immediately. Are you ready to travel to Tyria?" Intermediate Dialogue 4 (Lionguard Neiro) :"Greetings, . Mhenlo told me of your arrival. I am happy to see you have made it safely to Kryta. Our lands are in dire need of heroes. If you're half as good as Mhenlo claims, your efforts will be most welcome, indeed. :In addition to the undead threat, I should appraise you of another situation." ::Player response: "Tell me more about this new situation in Kryta." Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Lionguard Neiro) :"For as long as Lion's Arch has existed, it has been the duty of the Lionguard to defend the city and the people of Kryta. Recently, a new group, a religious cult known as the White Mantle, has gained power in our lands... some say too much power. :Worse, the royal family has gone missing, and the White Mantle has assumed leadership over Kryta. As of now, the Lionguard still controls the city, but the countryside beyond Lion's Arch is now held and protected by the White Mantle." ::Player response: "Tell me more about the White Mantle." Intermediate Dialogue 6 (Lionguard Neiro) :"So far they seem to be doing a good job of protecting the countryside. But I've learned to be wary of those who seek to change old ways, and these White Mantle claim to have discovered a whole new pantheon of unseen gods... What could be a bigger change than new gods? :I suggest you work with them to try and stop this undead threat, but keep one eye on them at the same time. They seem a little too good to be true, if you take my meaning." Reward Dialogue :"Welcome to Lion's Arch. I am Firstwatch Sergio, commander of the Lionguard. I believe you have arrived just in time. The massive undead siege continues unabated. The White Mantle claim they can protect the people, but honestly... I fear they will protect only their own interests. A hero like you could do much to help the simple folk of our lands from the threat of the undead. In return for your efforts, I will grant you full travelling privileges within the city and beyond." Walkthrough There is no fighting to be done on this quest, so a party is not required. Simply follow the quest markers and talk to the people required. Notes *This quest is mutually exclusive with Chaos in Kryta. *This quest gives more experience and gold than Chaos in Kryta. For Chaos in Kryta the reward is 1,000 XP, whereas the reward for Terror in Tyria gives you 2,500 XP and 200 gold. *This quest allows Nightfall characters to travel to Tyria. *This quest is also used by people "ferrying" characters from Consulate Docks (location) to Lion's Arch (Tyria). Category:Nightfall quests Category:Prophecies quests